


Pressing forget-me-nots

by midoriema



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Partying, Slow Burn, friends to strangers to friends again to lovers, i'll add more tags as i figure out what i'm doing lol, if that's even a thing, lots of character building, will probably be ooc sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriema/pseuds/midoriema
Summary: Fushimi Omi was perfectly content living his life, neatly stacking up brick after brick to shield the people around him from his past, keeping it a secret that only showed up to terrify him in his dreams sometimes. It wasn't his ideal way to live, but he didn't want to ruin the life he'd already found.Until a fateful encounter at a house party destroys the walls he's spent three years building up, taking him right back to the accident that turned his life around.---------------Starts between the events of Autumn troupe's first and second plays.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. favors and soju

**Author's Note:**

> it has been so long since i've actually written something like this. i plan on trying to flesh out this story and these characters' relationships as much as i can, but i'm still pretty rusty, so any feedback is super appreciated! ^^
> 
> show our wonder boy omi much love <3

“Hey, Omimi! Can I ask you for a favor?” Kazunari’s voice rang through the Mankai dorm living room as he approached Omi, who was finishing up washing dishes from dinner.

“What do you need?” Omi asked as he dried his hands, noting Kazunari’s change of wardrobe; he looked more fashionable than usual, if that was even possible. Omi prepared himself for a request to attend some hip social function.

“Tsuzurun pulled an all-nighter again last night and can’t come with me to this party in the neighborhood! Normally I’d just go solo, but it’s being thrown by Yosei U students, so I’d feel kinda awkward, y’know!” Clasping his hands together desperately, Kazu put on his best pout. “Would you go with me instead, Omimi?”

Omi contemplated the proposition. It was the weekend, so no immediate homework to worry about. Dinner was finished, so it’d be unlikely that anyone would be hungry; even so, he always kept the fridge stocked with scones and other treats, usually for Juza to sneak away with. And it had been a while since he’d been out at a social function with people he didn’t know – if he wasn’t with the other troupe members, he was usually with his Photography clubmates.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go out like this once in a while. I’ll join you, Kazunari.” Omi smiled, and Kazu almost fell over out of relief.

“You’re a life-saver, Omimi! I was worried this fit would go to waste!” Omi chuckled as Kazu let out a large sigh. “The party’s in about a half hour, but it’s only a few blocks away, so we can walk there! I’ll be waiting out in front for ya!”

With an enthusiastic wave, Kazu left the living room, and Omi headed to his room to get ready.

* * *

“Are you nearly done? We’re gonna be late at this rate!”

“Sorry Yui-chan, I’m coming out right now!” Yui heard the clatter of makeup dropping onto the floor and sighed.

“Jeez, you’re always like this for parties. You act like you’re gonna meet your soulmate while drinking lychee soju on someone’s kitchen floor.” She turned as she heard a door close, and looked her friend up and down.

“Yeah, and I dress like it too.” Yui’s friend replied sarcastically.

“I mean, you are showing off what daily yoga does to you. Promo for your classes, Airi?” Yui joked, noting Airi’s choice of halter crop top that left little to the imagination.

“This was a gift! They didn’t know what size I was so they went a little small. I’m not gonna let a perfectly good top go to waste.” Airi defended. “Besides, I haven’t been to a party in a while. You know that.”

The two friends began walking to their night’s destination. Despite Veludo Way’s reputation as the Mecca of acting, the neighborhood around it was surprisingly tame – Airi and Yui encountered few people on their way to the party.

“Yeah, yeah, busy with your projects. Those writing awards can’t win themselves now, can they?” At this, Airi gave a bashful wave of dismissal.

“I wasn’t planning on that happening. I just submitted my story for the hell of it; I didn’t think they’d actually give it an award.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Yui snorted. They had reached the location of the party, something they were sure of by the fact that it was one of the few standalone homes in the area, and the music was audible from the street. A few stray partygoers were on the front porch, chatting with inconspicuous cups in their hands.

“This house is huge! What kind of college student-?”

“Watanabe-senpai’s parents are out for a business trip this week. That’s why this party is even happening in the first place.” The pair walked towards the door, and Yui gave a quick wave to some people on the house’s porch.

Yui scanned the room, looking past the crowd of people mingling and chatting throughout the area until she spotted some friends. She grabbed Airi’s hand and tried squeezing through the group of people with Airi in tow, but in the confusion of the crowd, the two got separated. Airi looked around, and after a futile attempt to spot Yui, she maneuvered around the dancing bodies and made it out. She found herself in what she guessed was a kitchen, but the clutter of plastic cups and bottles of alcohol made it hard to definitively say.

She eyed the bottles, and someone across the way nodded to her. “Go ahead, half of those bottles are unopened. Reo overspent on booze again.”

_Sounds like something Watanabe-senpai would do…_ Airi thought as she spotted an unopened bottle of lychee soju. She popped it open and poured herself a half cup, but stopped when she noticed an almost-finished bottle of vodka.

_Screw it. A party’s a party._

She poured the rest of the vodka bottle’s contents into her cup and took a swig as a test.

Airi let out a low groan as the alcohol went down her throat.

_That’s one way to make vodka a little less evil._

She wandered out of the kitchen, sipping on her insidious drink and still trying to look for Yui in the crowd. After a few more minutes of aimlessly searching, Airi found a relatively secluded staircase, save for a few other partygoers, some making out on the upper steps. She planted herself down near the bottom, downing the last of her cup’s contents and letting out another groan before spotting a familiar figure weaving through the crowd towards her.

“Airi-chan! Glad you came! I thought you’d be holed up in your apartment cranking out another literary gem, but here you are!”

“Good to see ya too, senpai.” Airi replied in half-slurred speech, feeling the alcohol kick in fast, as it usually did for her. She looked at the person speaking to her – none other than her bothersome upperclassman and fellow creative writing major, Watanabe Reo.

“What’re you doing over here all alone? I thought I saw Yui-chan with you earlier! Did you lose her?” Reo near-shouted at her, obviously intoxicated as well.

“Kinda, but I’m fine. You should go enjoy your party, I’m havin’ a ball over here, don’t worry ‘bout me.” She gestured to the crowd with her empty cup, hoping he'd take the hint through his drunken stupor.

“If you say so!” Reo shouted again, and Airi felt relief well up inside her; that was swiftly extinguished as Reo quickly ruffled Airi’s hair before turning to the bulk of the party’s activity. “Catch ya later, Airi-chan!”

“Ugh, stupid asshole! My hair…” She muttered angrily, pulling out her phone and checking to see how bad the damage was; Reo had successfully returned Airi’s hair to its unruly state after she had meticulously styled it earlier.

“He’s asking for an ass-beating if he keeps that up!” She blurted out to herself angrily, pounding her fists on the stairs underneath her. She moved to get up, but before she could fully stand, she felt her feet lose coordination, and she stumbled a little before feeling someone holding her steady in front of her.

The figure let out a low laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit in 3 years, have you, Mad Coyote?”

That title… No one had called her that in years… and that voice.

_It couldn’t be._

Airi looked up to see her savior’s face, and her heart dropped.

“Mad Wolf… Omi.”

“It’s been a while, Airi.”


	2. bodily betrayal

Airi stared for a bit at the person holding her up. It would’ve been less surprising if it was her 60 year-old poetry professor standing in front of her, but that was not the case.

“Do you want some fresh air?” Omi gestured his head towards the front door. Still speechless from surprise and drunkenness, Airi could only muster a shaky nod. Omi put one of her arms around his shoulders, and she wobbled over to the door with him as her guide. His big stature made it so that getting through the crowd was no problem.

The porch was empty, so the two stood outside, Airi clutching slightly at the porch’s railings.

“It’s…. been a while, Omi.” That was all Airi could muster.

“It has. The last place I expected to meet you again at was a house party I was asked to come to as a favor.” Omi smiled. Airi looked at him more closely.

_His hair’s grown out in the back… And the wound on his face is all healed up. He seems taller._

“Yeah… How have… how have you…” Airi felt her stomach turn before she could finish her question. She looked around desperately and spotted a trash can shrouded by some topiary work. She quickly hobbled over and hastily lifted the lid before emptying the contents of her stomach into the bin.

 _I shouldn’t have mixed alcohols…_ She felt a pair of hands hold her hair back as she went into a second bout of vomiting. Once she felt the churning in her stomach ease down, she straightened up and reached for her pockets to try to find something to clean herself up with.

“Here, don’t worry about it.” She turned to find that it was Omi behind her, holding out a handkerchief. With no other choice, she sheepishly accepted the handkerchief and made quick work of cleaning herself up, her back towards Omi.

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this, Omi… Luck wasn’t on my side today, I guess…” Airi let out a deflated laugh before stumbling again. Omi was quick to her side, steadying her once more.

“Do you still live with your aunt?”

“God, no. I live by myself now… in an apartment complex a couple blocks away…”

“Do you want me to take you back there, then?”

Airi nodded. “Yes please… I think I’ve had enough partyin’ for tonight.” Omi chuckled.

“Here, get on.” He crouched slightly, gesturing to his back.

“W-wait! I can walk! I swear!” Airi stammered.

“You say you can, but should you?” Omi asked. Airi sighed, acknowledging that she’d been using him as her personal crutch since they’d encountered each other.

“Okay.” She conceded. Omi guided her legs and arms, and making sure she was secure, he hoisted her up onto his back. “…Thanks.”

“Anytime. We can talk easier like this, too.” After pointing him in the direction of her apartment, Omi began to walk slowly, making sure Airi’s arms were secure around his shoulders.

“What have you been up to…? You seem so changed…” Airi began muttering, her head slumped onto Omi’s shoulder.

“I’m studying business at Yosei U. I’m also part of the Photography club.” Airi hummed. “I’m also doing acting now, as a member of the Mankai Company on Veludo.”

At this, Airi perked up slightly. “Acting, huh…”

_Nachi’s dream._

She shakily clenched the fabric of Omi’s shirt underneath her hands. “Hey, Omi… you know… I’m really sorry…” Airi felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but she continued. “I’m really sorry… about Nachi… about the Wolves… about everything…”

She couldn’t stop herself; she was half-sobbing into his shoulder. “I wasn’t… wasn’t thinking about how you were feeling… it was selfish of me… I’m sorry… I didn’t think about how you were hurting…” She was gasping for air between sobs, her hands clutching at each other as her arms laid wrapped around his shoulders.

“I only ended up hurting you more… I’m so sorry, Omi…”

He could feel his shirt getting wet on his shoulder, her chest pressed tightly against his back as she took in spastic amounts of cold air. Omi stayed quiet as they continued on.

“I think we’re here.” Omi turned his head to his shoulder, watching as Airi swept her tears away to look up.

“Y-yeah… My apartment’s on the second floor… I can get up there myself…”

“I’ll take you. Which number?”

“17.” She murmured, sniffling slightly. He climbed up the stairs, Airi still on his back, drying her face.

They reached her apartment, and she gently dismounted him, making sure to be careful of her footing.

“I’m sorry about tonight…” She looked up at him. “But I’ll make sure to clean and return your handkerchief to you… as an apology for the mess I’ve been.”

He smiled at her. “Then it’s a promise that we’ll see each other again soon, right?”

She looked up to see Omi’s gentle eyes looking at her expectantly.

“Of course. Thank you for bringing me home, Omi. Have a good night.”

“Good night to you too, Airi.”

And with that, Omi headed off back to the dorm as Airi shut her apartment door behind her, heading directly for her bed and falling straight into the welcoming sheets.

* * *

Humming to herself as she tucked away her notes from today’s practice, Izumi let out a small shriek as she heard a knock at her door.

 _1AM? Who could that be?_ She opened her door to find Omi, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

“Omi? Do you need something?”

“Director… Can I talk to you?”


	3. in the rain

Izumi let Omi into her room hastily, sensing that the late hour and Omi’s different attire were likely related to what he was here for.

“Do you want some tea? Water?”

“Thank you, Director. Some tea might help.” Izumi poured Omi a cup of the chamomile tea she had brewed earlier. She brought it over to the fold-out table on the floor and took a seat across the table from Omi. He thanked her for the drink and began sipping it pensively.

“What did you want to talk about?” Izumi asked.

“I… I guess I wanted to get your perspective on something.”

“Did something happen tonight? Where did you go?”

“Kazunari invited me out to a party. I met… an old friend. From my biker gang days.”

“Like another biker gang member? Or someone from the Wolves?”

Omi nodded. “Yeah, but it wasn’t just a member of the Wolves…” He heaved a large sigh. “Nachi was the one person who’d been with me through thick and thin, but she proved time and time again that I could trust her too. She was essentially the third-in-command in the Wolves. Her name’s Hanazawa Airi.”

Izumi looked at Omi with intense focus. “Did something happen with her? Like at the party?”

Omi stared into his teacup for a few moments. “Yeah, and I’m not sure what to do.”

He looked up at Izumi, who gave him a small, patient smile and nod. “It all happened after Nachi died.”

* * *

_The rain was pouring, and the streets were empty, save for a few unfortunate people stuck in the rain, and one high school girl running frantically through the alleys._

_She turned a corner and spotted the person she was looking for._

_“Omi! Omi, wait…!” She ran over, breathing heavily and drenched from head to toe._

_“What is it, Airi. I’ve got things to do.”_

_“And what exactly are those things?” She interrogated. “Are you sure you wanna do more harm now?”_

_“More harm?” Omi turned on his heel, marching up to Airi. “You think I’m the one doing harm?”_

_“I think you’re blinded by anger, Omi.” Airi stood in front of him, unwavering._

_“You’d be doing the same if you cared about Nachi like I did.”_

_“…You don’t think I cared about him?” She muttered angrily, breaking her stoic façade. “I’m tryin’ to stop you_ because _I cared about Nachi! And I don’t wanna see his best friend make things worse for himself just because he wanted revenge!”_

_Her fists were clenched, fingers ghost-white from the chill of the rain. Omi turned away from her with a scoff._

_“I’m not just gonna stand around and let them get away with this. They’re going to know what I’m feeling right now.”_

_“And then what?” Airi was trailing desperately behind him. “The Wolves are goin’ to have to lay low for a long time. We’ll all have a target on our backs if you get away with this-“_

_“I’m not going back.”_

_“What?” Airi stopped dead in her tracks._

_“After I wipe those bastards off the map, I’m done.” Omi stopped walking as well. “No more riding around. No more Wolves. No more Mad Wolf. I’m leaving that world behind after this.”_

_“You… you can’t be serious…!” Airi cried out. “We’re losing both of our leaders, just like that?”_

I’m losing my family, just like that?

_“Run the Wolves if you want. I’ve made up my mind about this.”_

_Omi turned one last time, leaving Airi alone in the rain._

I’m losing you, just like that?


	4. dreams in the starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick content warning: this chapter has mentions of blood and implied death.

“And that was the last time you saw her?”

“Mm. It was almost three years ago. I haven’t seen her since… but since she lives near here, she probably goes to Yosei.” He paused, still thinking.

“…I said some awful things to her.” Omi lamented. “Things I didn’t mean, things I never meant. I was just so upset and lost… and all I ended up doing was hurting the people closest to me.”

“Was she upset with you when you two met today?” Izumi asked.

“That’s why I came to see you.” Omi looked up at her, his teacup empty. “Even after all of that, she wasn’t angry. She didn’t run away from me… she even let me take her home. I should’ve apologized… But I couldn’t.”

Omi’s fingers were kneading into the backs of his hands. “I thought that wiping out the gang that got Nachi killed would be the end of it. I thought that I wouldn’t have to tie up any loose ends, but seeing her tonight just brought back all the regrets I have. And the worst part is, she apologized to me.”

“What did she apologize for?”

“She said she wasn’t thinking about how I was feeling when she confronted me that day.” Omi shook his head. “We were all mourning differently. If anything, she was the one person who was thinking about how I felt the most. And I just… I left them all. In the moment it seemed like the only thing I could do.”

“Omi… like you said, you were grieving. You couldn’t have controlled what was happening to you.” Izumi slowly articulated her thoughts. “And you couldn’t control the actions of the people around you. But you can act on them. Your regrets don’t have to stay in the past.”

Omi listened to Izumi’s words intently. “If you really do regret what happened, what you did, it’s your choice if you want to make things right or leave them as is. And if you do want to make amends, you have to communicate. Communication is always key.”

He nodded. “I couldn’t be honest with her before… But now I think I know what I need to do.”

He rose from the table. “Thank you, Director. I’ve got a lot to think about tonight. You’ve been a great help.”

“Of course, Omi. And if it’ll help, feel free to bring Hanazawa-san here anytime.” She smiled. “I think everyone would enjoy seeing a new face around.”

“Thanks, Director. I might take you up on that offer, if things work out.” Omi smiled. “Good night.”

“Good night, Omi.”

* * *

_“Hey, I can trust you with a secret… right, Airi?”_

_“What’re ya gonna go on about this time, hah? New crush at school or somethin’?”_

_“Like hell it is, ya country bumpkin! I just wanted to get somethin’ off my chest, s’all.”_

_“Sure, you can tell me anything, Nachi. I ain’t a snitch.”_

_He paused, contemplating if telling anyone was even worth it._

_“Y’know… I saw a play the other day. Nothin’ special, just got offered a free ticket and went for the hell of it.” He looked up at the night sky; clear, no clouds, and the stars twinkled at him, silently encouraging Nachi to continue._

_“It made me realize somethin’…” He turned to Airi. “I’d like to do some actin’ myself, someday. Maybe not now, but if I get into college or somethin’ I could join a club or maybe even a troupe.” He played with the grass underneath him, averting Airi’s piercing gaze. “Watchin’ that play got me all fired up the same way ridin’ with the Wolves does. It got me excited for somethin’. And it’d probably be easier for my parents to tell people their son’s an actor, instead of a biker.”_

_He turned to see Airi’s reaction, but she was staring off into the sky, pensively silent._

_“Actin’, huh… You want me to write you a script or somethin’ in case you ever land an audition?” She turned to face Nachi, trying to suppress an excited grin on her face._

_“You like writin’? Didn’t pin you as the type.” Airi let out a soft laugh._

_“Yeah, most people don’t. I’m not real good with words and all, so writing’s good practice, and it’s usually pretty fun. Gives me an escape for a while.” She looked at Nachi, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. “Actin’s kinda like that too.”_

_“I guess you’re right about that.” Nachi glanced at his watch. “Ah great, it’s almost curfew. We should head out.”_

_The two got up and dusted themselves off. “But y’know, I might just take you up on that script offer one day… If it ain’t any good then at least we’ve got somethin’ to laugh about together.”_

_Nachi’s warm grin was contagious; Airi couldn’t help but reflect his joyful expression. “Maybe so. And I’m not too sure why you wouldn’t want the other Wolves findin’ out about this, but I’ll keep this a secret for ya…” She nudged him with her elbow. “As long as you don’t tell ‘em about my writin’ thing.”_

_“Of course, Airi. I ain’t a snitch either, y’know?” They reached a split in their routes home. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the meetup spot, then. Tell that evil aunt of yours I said hi for me, will ya?”_

_“Things wouldn’t end well if I did!” Airi waved Nachi off. “See ya tomorrow, future actor!”_

_But instead of turning to go home, Airi was rooted to the ground, unable to move no matter how hard she struggled. She watched Nachi walk off, almost leaving her line of sight, until…_

_A roaring engine. Metal clashing. Clothes dragging on pavement._

_“NACHI!” She screamed, but she couldn’t run or avert her eyes; she could only watch in horror._

_Blood was pooling into the streets, flooding the alleys, the levels rising up until it engulfed Airi completely-_

* * *

Airi jolted awake, a slight layer of cold sweat blanketing her body. She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the bright room, her heart beating rapidly from the dream.

_Jesus. I haven’t had that dream in so long…_

“Now this is one hell of a hangover.” She glanced at the time; 11:24am.

 _Now’s a better time than any to get up._ Airi slowly moved to the edge of her bed, still in her clothes from last night. She dug around in her jeans, hands shaky from what she had just seen in her mind, and pulled something out from one of the back pockets.

Omi’s handkerchief. Looking at it sent Airi into a wave of headaches. Her apology, their promise, his eyes as he left – all of it came flooding back to her.

_This handkerchief… I need to return it to him. I need to make things right._

She stood up slowly, heading to her apartment’s tiny kitchen to down some Pocari Sweat in a last-ditch attempt to get some hydration in her body and quell the shakiness of her limbs. She took the handkerchief into her bathroom, filling up the sink with warm water and adding some laundry soap to the basin. Airi held the handkerchief in her hands, examining the careful embroidery before dunking it into the soapy water, gently scrubbing it clean of last night’s mess.

_This is our second chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this will probably be pretty sporadic since i'm trying to keep up with online classes T-T but if you want to hmu my twitter is @omitits ! (ignore the @ it was a gift from a friend lol)
> 
> and once again, any feedback is really really appreciated! i definitely want to improve my writing so that i can do these characters justice.


End file.
